monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitsune
The kitsune are a race of foxes with numerous tails, each tail signifying the power of the kitsune. This particular one has only two, which means it is very weak, however it still should not be underestimated. Luka encounters the Kitsune in the Treasure Cave, having being separated from her leader, Tamamo. After a battle, the sealed Kitsune bites Luka and runs off, only to be trapped by a Spider Girl. Luka does the heroic act and defeats the Spider Girl, only to be bitten again. When Luka meets Tamamo, she unseals the Kitsune and his heroic act from earlier allows him to claim the Poseidon’s Bell. When Luka returns to Yamatai Village and heads to the Fox Shrine, the same Kitsune from the Treasure Cave is in Tamamo’s place. The two do not fight, instead she is bullied by Alice who picks her tails and steals her thin fried tofu. Monsterpedia Entry “An animal-based monster of the fox family, kitsune are known to have the highest potential magical power among animal-type monsters. Though this kitsune is still young, a normal human would struggle to fight on equal terms. Fascinated by male genitals, they will use any chance they can take to play with them with either their hands or tails. When played with by their soft tails, most men are unable to resist giving into the Kitsune. In addition, a Kitsune’s vagina is many times more pleasurable than a human female’s. Able to skillfully control every muscle inside of them, they can adjust the tightness to whichever level they wish. In the Kitsune family, to get married you only need your partner to orgasm three times. Once the man gives into temptation three times, they are recognised as agreeing to be the Kitsune’s husband. Unfortunately, due to the sexual skills of a Kitsune, if they fall in love with a man at first sight, the man will have no choice in the matter.” Attacks Fluffy Tail: Normal attack, will trigger tail bukkake on losing. Lick Lick: Normal attack, will trigger facial bukkake on losing. Rub Rub: Normal attack, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Clone: Stance attack that forces a battle decision, utilizes normal attacks and forces a counter attack if attacked while in use. Double Tail: Counter attack that hits twice if Clone is in effect. Will trigger tail bukkake on losing. Strategy Despite being young and having two tails she is more than a match for normal humans despite her tendency to slip up. The battle is particularly straight forward with no binds and is only marked by the unique Clone action halfway during battle. The battle is fought in stages, for the first part she will bounce between Fluffy Tail, Lick Lick '''and '''Rub Rub, all of which are standard attacks. The second stage is triggered once her health is reduced below 50%, using the turn to activate Clone which will create two more Kitsune. You have to choose which one to attack but she still only gets one attack per turn, it’s also quite easy to identify which Kitsune is real due to a major flaw in the way the clones look. During the Clone phase she will still use the first three attacks, attacking the clones will result in causing no damage at all, giving Kitsune a chance to attack unhindered. Attacking the real one will force her to counter attack with Double Tail 'which hits you twice. After using it once she will revert to her original attack pattern for the rest of her third section. If she lays the smackdown on Luka, she will proceed with getting herself and the Hero Apprentice married. The route to such a coupling is simply forcing the human to orgasm three times, far from a consensual approach but one that turns Luka into a willing husband upon reaching her home. Trivia *'Double Tail is usually a counter attack but it can be chosen in the Request menu. Clone does not appear on said menu as it causes no damage. *With no breast or mounted attacks, bukkakes 3 and 5 are not achievable in normal gameplay. *In the Haunted Manor, Alice promises that she will never bully another kitsune ever again. Despite this, she picks on Tamamo and the two-tailed kitsune in Yamatai Village. *A side story has been created that considers what may happen if Luka loses the battle with her and is forced to become her mate. Gallery Kitsune small.png 1330370008182.png Kitsune2.png|Kitsune bewildered when meeting with Luka Category:Animals Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Kitsune Category:Loli Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Treasure Cave